


How it all began

by Nelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelle/pseuds/Nelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schicksal, Vorherbestimmung oder freier Wille?<br/>Spielt es wirklich eine Rolle, auf welcher Grundlage wir Entscheidungen treffen?<br/>Kann man sein Schicksal ändern oder ist man nur ein Spielball im Strom der Ereignisse?<br/>Was unsere vier Personen betrifft, nun, die hatten wohl keine andere Chance.<br/>Oder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it all began

Wenn sich eine Sache ihrem Ende zuneigt, fragt man sich unweigerlich, wie alles anfing. Welche Entscheidungen wurden getroffen, um einen an diesen bestimmten Punkt zu führen. Hatte man an irgendeiner Stelle die Wahl? Oder hat das Schicksal einfach für einen entschieden? Nun, es kommt drauf an. In unserem Fall, hatten die Beteiligten keine allzu große Wahl.

 

1\. Person: Hermine Granger

Für Thomas und Jean Granger gab es, abgesehen von ihrem Erfolg als Zahnärzte, nichts Größeres als die lang ersehnte Geburt ihres ersten Kindes. Ihre Tochter Hermine war ihr größter Stolz und schon bei ihrer Geburt sagte ihr Vater „Sie wird eines Tages Großes leisten“. Wie Recht er doch behalten sollte. Aber dazu später. Die ersten Jahre verliefen relativ normal. Hermine, die bereits in den ersten Jahren ihres Lebens eine ausgeprägte Intelligenz erkennen ließ, wuchs wie ein normales Mädchen auf. Bis zu einem besonderen Tag, den ihre Eltern am liebsten vergessen hätten. Hermine war gerade drei Jahre alt, als Mrs Granger eines Nachts durch ein Geräusch aus dem Kinderzimmer geweckt wurde. Wie jede Mutter machte auch sie sich Sorgen, es könnte etwas mit ihrer Tochter sein. Also lief sie schnell über den Flur. Was sie sah, ließ ihr den Atem stocken. Hermine lag in ihrem kleinen Bettchen und um sie herum flogen Funken, die in allen Farben des Regenbogens schillerten. Jedes Mal, wenn einer dieser Funken zerplatzte jammerte sie enttäuscht auf, bis wie aus Zauberhand ein neuer Funken in noch schillernderer Farbe erschien. Dann jauchzte sie erfreut auf. Dieses Spiel wiederholte sich noch ein paar Mal, dann schlief Hermine wieder ein. Als Mrs Granger am nächsten Morgen ihrem Mann von dieser Beobachtung berichtete, lächelte dieser sie nur an und meinte, da habe sie wohl einen sehr farbenfrohen Traum gehabt. Mrs Granger entschied sich, dieses Ereignis nicht mehr zu erwähnen. Was sollte es auch bringen? Etwa einen Monat später beobachtete Mr. Granger etwas, das seine Meinung über den „Traum“ seiner Frau ändern sollte. Hermine lag auf einer Decke in dem kleinen Garten der Grangers und ihr Vater war der Meinung, dass sie schlief. Ihm war das nur Recht. Konnte er doch so in Ruhe die Artikel in dem Zahnärzte-Magazin lesen. Als Hermine anfing zu jammern, schaute er auf und was er sah, versetzte ihn in helle Aufregung. Seine kleine Tochter schwebte! Sie schwebte einige Zentimeter über den Boden. Scheinbar war sie mit ihrer momentanen Lage auch nicht wirklich zufrieden, denn als ihr Vater sie auf den Arm nahm, murmelte sie erleichtert und kuschelte sich an den Hals ihres Vaters. Mr. Granger war mit Herz und Seele Wissenschaftler und er wusste, dass das, was er eben beobachtet hatte, wissenschaftlich einfach nicht zu erklären war. Trotzdem berichtete er seiner Frau davon, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihm helfen würde, eine Erklärung zu finden, die sie beide nicht wie totale Idioten da stehen ließ. Aber seine Frau lächelte ihn nur nachsichtig an und meinte, er müsse wohl in der Sonne eingeschlafen sein und geträumt haben, den Menschen fingen nicht einfach an zu schweben. Mr und Mrs Granger waren sich einig, auch wenn sie es niemals aussprachen, diese Ereignisse nie wieder zu erwähnen. Und bis Hermine neun Jahre alt war, funktionierte dieser Plan auch einwandfrei. Die gelegentlich aufgetretenen seltsamen Ereignisse wurden schlichtweg ignoriert. Aber dann geschah etwas, das sich nicht mehr leugnen ließ. Eines Tages erhielten sie einen Anruf von Hermines Schule. Sie sollten sich doch bitte sofort beim Direktor einfinden. Als sie das Büro des Direktors betreten hatten, sahen sie ihre Tochter, die mit verweinten Augen auf einem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch saß und sich nicht traute, irgendwen anzusehen. Was denn genau geschehen war, wollte ihr Vater wissen, aber Hermine war nicht in der Lage zu antworten. Es habe einen Vorfall während des Kunstunterrichts gegeben, für den es keine Erklärung gab, als das Hermine alleine dafür verantwortlich sei, erklärte der Direktor. Hermine murmelte leise, dass dies nicht ihre Schuld gewesen sei. Sie habe überhaupt nichts gemacht und trotzdem sahen sie alle an, als sei sie verrückt. Nach langem hin und her kamen sie zu der Erkenntnis, dass Hermine schon des Öfteren wegen ihrer Haare, auf Grund ihrer Dicke und den Naturlocken kaum zu bändigen, von ihren Mitschülern geärgert worden war. So auch heute wieder während des Unterrichts. Was anschließend geschehen war, konnte keiner wirklich erklären, aber plötzlich schienen alle Farbstifte der Mädchen, die sie besonders ärgerten verschwunden und durch Spinnen und Mäuse ersetzt worden zu sein. Die Mädchen reagierten, wie Mädchen nun mal reagierten. Panisch verließen sie das Klassenzimmer und waren so schnell auch nicht wieder bereit, es zu betreten. Die Tiere verschwanden irgendwann und die Stifte blieben unauffindbar. Mrs Granger wollte wissen, warum man ausgerechnet ihre Tochter dieser Tat verdächtigte. Für sie klang das alles eher nach einem Dummenjungen Streich, der es auf alle Mädchen abgesehen hatte. Nur war ihre Tochter intelligent genug, sich nicht vor so kleinen Geschöpfen zu ängstigen. Mr Granger konnte seiner Frau nur zustimmen, trotzdem bildete sich in seinem Kopf ein Gedanke. Was war mit seiner Tochter nicht in Ordnung? Die Funkenbildung, das Schweben, noch ein paar andere kleinere Dinge und nun das Verschwinden von Stiften und das Auftauchen von Tieren im Kunstunterricht. War seine Tochter vielleicht krank? Sollten er und seine Frau einen Speziallisten aufsuchen? Wäre vielleicht das Beste, bevor seine Tochter noch anfing Feuer zu legen. Aus welchen Grund auch immer. Aber andererseits... Würde das nicht alles schlimmer machen? Würde sie dadurch nicht in ihren Vorstellungen bestätigt? Mr Granger machte sich selbst ein Versprechen. Beim nächsten Anzeichen von irgendwas, würden sie Hermine zu einem Speziallisten bringen. Aber bis dahin würden sie Stillschweigen über die ganze Sache bewahren. Denn wäre der Ruf ihrer Tochter einmal beschädigt, dann würde es für ihre Zukunft finster aussehen. Mr Granger wandte sich wieder an den Direktor. Da es ja keine eindeutigen Beweise gegen ihre Tochter gäbe, würde ja wohl nichts dagegen sprechen, wenn sie ihre Tochter mit nach Hause nehmen würden. Mrs Granger nickte. Dies gehörte zu den Dingen, die man nicht in der Öffentlichkeit besprach. Wenn man überhaupt darüber sprach. Hermine folgte ihren Eltern aus der Schule. Sie wusste, es würde schlimmer werden. Die anderen Kinder würden diese Geschichte auf keinen Fall vergessen. Aber wenn sie Glück hatte, dann würde sie nur noch ein Jahr durchhalten müssen. Dann würde sie keinen von denen mehr sehen müssen. Dann würde sie auf eine neue Schule kommen. Weit weg von allem. Bei ihrer Intelligenz würde sie auf jede Schule gehen können. Kein Schulstoff wäre zu schwer für sie. Sie würde alles lernen, was es zu wissen gab. Und sie würde es allen zeigen, die der Meinung waren, dass sie nicht richtig tickte.  
Ein Jahr später flatterte, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, ein Brief ins Haus der Grangers, der so einiges erklärte.  
„Sehr geehrte Ms Granger,  
wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen worden sind...“

 

2\. Person: Ron Weasley

Schon wieder ein Junge! Vielleicht war es nicht der deutlichste Gedanke, den Arthur und Molly Weasley bei der Geburt ihres sechsten Kindes hatten. Aber er war auf jeden Fall präsent. Sechs Jungen! Dabei waren sie sich so sicher gewesen, dass es diesmal ein Mädchen werden würde. Arthur atmete tief durch. Nun würde er seinen Söhnen den neuen Bruder vorstellen dürfen. Noch ein Bruder. Keine Schwester, die sie würden beschützen können. Sondern ein Bruder, der das schwerste Los von allen haben würde. Bei einem Mädchen hätten sie eine Ausnahme machen können, nein machen müssen. Sie hätte neue Kleidung bekommen. Vielleicht später sogar einen neuen Zauberstab. Aber nun, nun würde ihr Sohn Ronald Bilius Weasley mit dem leben müssen, was seine Brüder nicht mehr brauchen konnten oder würden. Es wäre ein schweres Los das er zu tragen hätte, aber seine Familie würde ihm helfen, egal was auf ihn zukäme.  
Der Junge hatte es wirklich nicht leicht. Als zeitweilig jüngstes Kind und dann auch noch ein Junge. Seine Brüder, besonders die Zwillinge, die zwei Jahre älter waren als er, nutzten ihn gerne als Opfer für ihre Streiche aus. So sperrten sie ihn eines Tages in den alten Schuppen ein, wo er die ganze Nacht verbringen musste, als Gesellschaft nur ein paar Spinnen, die immer größer zu werden schienen. Dass er sie durch seine Angst wirklich anwachsen ließ, konnte er zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht ahnen. Dies war das erste Zeichen der Magie, die er in sich trug. Die Magie, die er noch nicht kontrollieren konnte, es aber schon bald lernen würde. Zehn Jahre lang lebte Ronald Weasley als unscheinbarer letzter Sohn der Weasleys. Dann kam der Brief. Mit dem Brief änderte sich alles. Nun ja, nicht mit dem Brief. Aber mit der Zugfahrt zur Schule. Ron freundete sich mit diesem einen Jungen an. Dem einen Junge, der ohne es zu wissen berühmt war. Er war berühmt für etwas, an das er sich nicht einmal erinnerte. Und wieder stand Ron im Schatten einer Person. Aber dieses Mal hatte er den Schatten selbst gewählt. Ron hatte es sich ausgesucht der beste Freund von Harry Potter, dem Jungen der lebt, zu werden. Und mit dieser Entscheidung kamen die Gefahren. Es war niemals leicht, aber sie überlebten. Nicht immer unverletzt, aber immer mit viel Glück. Und so würde es immer sein und auch bleiben. Sie würden zusammen stehen und zusammen kämpfen. So lange, bis es nicht mehr weiter gehen würde.

 

3\. Person: Harry Potter

James Potter wusste, nun würde alles noch anstrengender und gefährlicher werden. Die schönste Nachricht im Leben eines Menschen stürzte ihn in tiefe Verzweiflung. Früher am Abend war seine Frau Lily Potter, geborene Evans, zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihm die große Neuigkeit mitgeteilt. Ihre kleine Familie, bisher nur aus ihnen beiden bestehend, würde Zuwachs bekommen. Natürlich freute sich James Potter über diese Nachricht, aber er war auch Realist. Er wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord es niemals zulassen würde, dass dieses Kind auf die Welt kam. Zuviel hatte er bereits riskiert. Zu viel eingesetzt. Er durfte nicht scheitern. Aber dieses Kind, geboren von einer Hexe mit Muggeleltern und einem Zauberer, dessen Stammbaum bis weit in die Anfänge der Hexerei zurückreichte. Dieses Kind durfte nicht geboren werden. Der Dunkle Lord wusste, dass dieses Kind mächtig werden würde. Es würde über Fähigkeiten verfügen, die nur wenige verstünden. James schauderte. Er ahnte, was der Dunkle Lord über diese Nachricht sagen würde. Er, Lily und das ungeborene Kind, sie müssten vernichtet werden. Obwohl er und Lily bereits durch ihre Tätigkeit im Orden des Phönix gefährdet waren, so schwebten sie nun in direkter Todesgefahr. James Potter setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und schrieb zwei Nachrichten. Die eine war für seinen besten Freund bestimmt. Sirius Black war sein bester Freund, so lange er denken konnte. Er war sein Trauzeuge gewesen und nun würde er Patenonkel werden. James erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln, bei der Vorstellung, wie der gute Tatze wohl reagieren würde.  
Die zweite Nachricht war für den Gründer und das Oberhaupt des Ordens, Albus Dumbledore. James wusste, dass dieser wohl schlauste Zauberer der je existiert hatte, einen Plan entwickeln würde, der ihn und seine Familie schützen würde. James fuhr sich durch die verwuschelten schwarzen Haare und seufzte. Er schaute in die Nacht, ganz so, als wolle er die Eule beobachten, die er vor wenigen Minuten mit den Briefen losgeschickt hatte. Aber in Wirklichkeit dachte er daran, was er nun als nächstes tun sollte. Er drehte sich um, als sich die Tür langsam öffnete.  
Lily trat ein und schaute ihn fragend an. Er wusste was sie wissen wollte. Er schuldete ihr eine Antwort. Er hatte sich sofort nachdem sie ihm die Nachricht überbracht hatte, nach draußen begeben, um ein wenig zu fliegen und den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Als er nach Stunden zurückkehrte, war er sofort in sein Zimmer verschwunden. Er schuldete ihr eine Antwort. Er lächelte seine Frau an. Auch auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln. Es wirkte richtig erleichtert. Sie lief durch den Raum und ließ sich auf seinem Schoß nieder. Als sie ihm die Arme und den Hals schlang, hörte er sie murmeln, dass sie glücklich sei und ob es ihm nicht auch so ginge. Er nickte. Natürlich freute er sich über die Nachricht. Aber er sah auch die Gefahren, die vor ihnen lagen. Darum mussten sie sich ebenso kümmern. Er hob ihren Kopf an und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. Seine Augen drückten sein Glück aus, aber auch seine tiefe Sorge. Sie nickte. Sie fühlte sich genauso, auch wenn bei ihr momentan das Glück überwiegte.  
„Wir schaffen das. Dumbledore wird sich darum kümmern.“

Bald darauf trafen die Antworten auf die Briefe ein. Sirius Brief drückte genau das aus, was James erwartete. Er freute sich darüber Patenonkel zu werden. Dadurch fühlte er sich noch mehr mit seiner Wahlfamilie verbunden. Dumbledores Brief hingegen war voller Sorge. Aber auch Pläne standen darin. Pläne, die eine völlige Isolierung der kleinen Familie vorsahen. James seufzte. Er hasste es nicht hinaus zu können. Er hasste es, sich nicht mindestens einmal die Woche auf seinen Besen schwingen zu können. Aber seine Familie war sehr viel wichtiger. Sie war wichtiger als sein Wunsch nach ein wenig Freiheit. Also stimmte er dem Plan zu. Er und Lily würden sich verstecken. Es würde einen Geheimniswahrer geben. Eine einzige Person, die wusste, wo sie sich versteckten. Sie alle dachten, sie hätten den perfekten Plan geschmiedet. Es schien so sicher. Aber sie begingen einen großen Fehler. Sie vertrauten der falschen Person. Sie vertrauten der Person, die sie alle verraten würde. Und so geschah es, dass 15 Monate, nachdem Harry James Potter geboren wurde, eine Prophezeiung ihren Anfang nahm, die ihn die nächste Jahre verfolgen würde und ihn berühmt machte, für etwas an das er sich kaum erinnern konnte.

 

4\. Person: Draco Malfoy

Entspannt saß Lucius Malfoy in dem exquisit eingerichteten Arbeitszimmer auf seinem Landsitz. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm heute sein Wohlwollen ausgedrückt. Lucius lächelte. Der Dunkle Lord vertrat Ansichten über die Reinheit der Zauberer, die auch Lucius pflegte. Sie waren beide der Ansicht, dass die Reinheit des Blutes bewahrt werden sollte. Und nach dem sich Lucius dem Lord angeschlossen hatte, hatte er auch erfahren, wie dieser die Bewahrung durchsetzen wollte. Und Lucius stimmte ihm in gewissen Punkten auch hier zu. Er hörte ein leises Klopfen und hob den Kopf. Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und ein leichtes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, als seine Frau das Zimmer betrat. Sie war eine Augenweide. Sie entsprach ganz seinen Vorstellungen. Reinblütig über Generationen und wunderschön. Selbst wenn sie keine so lange Ahnenreihe von Reinblütern besessen hätte, nun dann hätte er sie vielleicht nicht geheiratet, aber er hätte sie bestimmt als Geliebte behalten. Natürlich im Geheimen, so dass es keiner erfahren würde. Aber er hätte seinen Spaß. Aber das war nun ja zum Glück kein Problem. Narzissa Black war die ideale Ehefrau für einen Mann seines Standes und seiner Ansichten. Selbst ihre fortgeschrittene Schwangerschaft schadete ihrem guten Aussehen in keinster Weise. Sie schien von innen heraus zu strahlen. Seine persönliche Königin. Sein größter Schatz, den er mit allen notwendigen Mitteln beschützen würde. Und sein Kind, würde sein Thronfolger werden. Er hoffte natürlich, dass er einen Sohn bekommen würde. Ein Sohn, der ihm ähnlich sein würde. Ein Sohn, der den Namen Malfoy erhalten würde. Der seinen Namen mit Ehre tragen und ihn stolz machen würde. Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und schritt langsam auf seine Frau zu. Sie lächelte ihn an und er umarmte sie liebevoll. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er sie liebte. Sie liebte und sie nicht nur des Prestige wegen geheiratet hatte. Aber dies war eine Tatsache, die niemals an die Öffentlichkeit kommen durfte. Ein Malfoy durfte sich keine Schwäche erlauben. Ein Malfoy durfte keine Gefühle zeigen, zumindest nicht nach außen. Er umarmte seine Frau noch ein wenig fester und gab sich erneut das Versprechen, dass er sie und sein Kind mit allen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln beschützen würde.

Vorsichtig hielt Lucius seinen neugeborenen Sohn in den Armen. Sein Sohn. Draco. Er lächelte. Sein Sohn sah jetzt bereits so aus wie er. Er würde sein Ebenbild werden. Später. Sein Thronfolger. Sein Erbe. Er hatte es gewusst. Er hatte gewusst, dass er einen Sohn bekommen würde. Er würde ihm all das beibringen, was er benötigen würde. 

Angespannt saß Lucius in dem exquisit eingerichteten Arbeitszimmer auf seinem Landsitz. Heute war etwas Schreckliches passiert. Sie alle ahnten es und einige wussten auch mit Bestimmtheit, was geschehen war. Der Dunkle Lord war gefallen. Gefallen an dem Tag, der sein größter Triumph hätte werden sollen. Langsam nahm Lucius einen Schluck des teuren Whiskeys. Ein müdes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht. Auch wenn er die Muggel, und die Iren ganz besonders, absolut nicht leiden konnte, so musste er doch zugeben, dass sie von der Herstellung von Alkohol eine Menge verstanden. Dies war auch das einzige von Muggeln hergestellte, dass man im Hause Malfoy finden würde und bei Merlin, so würde es immer bleiben. Lucius hob langsam den Kopf, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Narzissa betrat den Raum, einen fragenden Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Er ahnte, was sie wissen wollte und konnte nur nicken. Ja, die Gerüchte waren wahr. Der Dunkle Lord war gefallen. Damit würde sich einiges für ihre Familie ändern. Sie hatten immer so offen ihre Meinung gezeigt. Etwas, das in der neuen Situation extrem gefährlich werden könnte. Sie mussten den Eindruck wahren, dass sie ebenfalls ein Opfer der Machenschaften gewesen waren. Dass sie nicht anders hatten handeln können. Und vielleicht eines Tages, würde jemand neues erscheinen. Jemand mit einer Vision davon, wie man die Pläne des Dunklen Lords doch noch umsetzen konnte.

Nachdenklich schaute Lucius auf die schlafende Gestalt seines Sohnes. Bei dessen Geburt hatte Lucius ein unbeschreibliches Hochgefühl empfunden. Er hatte sich eine strahlende Zukunft für ihn ausgemalt. Aber nun, nun standen die Dinge anders. Geheimhaltung war nun der Schlüssel zu allem. Aber wie brachte man so etwas einem Kind bei? Einem Kind, das mittlerweile weit hinter seinen Erwartungen zurück lag. Äußerlich mochte sein Sohn vielleicht bereits einige Ähnlichkeit mit ihm aufweisen, aber im Inneren war er weich. Im Inneren ähnelte sein Sohn mehr seiner Mutter. Die Wesenszüge, die Lucius so sehr an seiner Frau schätzte, nun bereits die Anzeichen bei seinem Sohn zu sehen machte ihn wütend. Ein Malfoy war nicht weich und schwach. Ein Malfoy war stolz. Ein Malfoy stand für seine Meinung ein. Ein Malfoy kämpfte mit allem, was ihm zur Verfügung stand, besonders mit List und Tücke. Er seufzte. Er hatte noch einen langen Weg vor sich.

Mit kaltem Blick schaute Lucius auf seinen Sohn hinab. Der Junge war mittlerweile beinahe acht Jahre alt und die Magie, die er zeigte war mehr als minderwertig. Es schien fast so als ob… Nein, Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. Ein Malfoy war nie und nimmer ein Squib. Und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dieses schlimmster aller Ereignisse eintreten könnte, nun ja. Sein Sohn hatte Magie, aber sie war minderwertig. Nicht wirklich stark. Ein Schluchzen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Erneut blickte er nach unten. Seinem Sohn standen Tränen in den Augen, die denen seiner Mutter so ähnlich waren. Die einzige äußerliche Gemeinsamkeit, die die Beiden besaßen. Enttäuscht schüttelte Lucius den Kopf. Ein Malfoy weinte nicht. Ein Malfoy zeigte keine Gefühle. Wäre ihm der Junge nicht so unsagbar ähnlich, dann hätte er schon lange die Vermutung aufgestellt, dass dieses Kind nicht sein Kind war. Aber so war er mit der Bürde geschlagen und er musste das Beste daraus machen.

Erleichterung machte sich in Lucius breit, als er sich in den Sessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen ließ. Endlich zeigte sein Sohn mehr Magie. Anscheinend war sein Junge einfach nur ein Spätzünder. Er lächelte. Er hatte es gewusst. Ein Malfoy ein Squib? Niemals im Leben. Nun da sicher war, dass sein Sohn über ein gewisses Talent verfügte, wurde es Zeit, dass er sich Gedanken über seine Ausbildung machte. Es wurde Zeit, dass der Junge Zeit mit seinem Patenonkel verbrachte. Es würde für beide kein Zuckerschlecken werden. Der gute Severus konnte so ungehalten werden, wenn man die „hohe Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei“ nicht ernst nahm. Und Weinerlichkeit konnte er erst recht nicht ausstehen. Lucius nickte. Er würde Severus und Nott schreiben. Sie würden sich um die Ausbildung seines Sohnes kümmern, bis er in die Schule kam. Und was diesen Punkt betraf, so würde ihm noch ein langer Kampf bevorstehen. Für ihn gab es nur eine Wahl: Durmstrang. Doch er wusste, dass seine Frau das nicht zulassen würde. Nicht so sehr auf Grund des Rufes der Schule, nein. Seiner Frau würde es nicht gefallen, ihren Sohn so weit weg zu schicken. Dann bliebe nur Hogwarts. Er verzog geringschätzig die Lippen. Hogwarts. Er selbst war dort Schüler gewesen. Aus den gleichen Gründen, wie auch sein Sohn einer werden würde. Aber schon als Schüler war ihm das lasche Verhalten Dumbledores zuwider gewesen. Dessen muggelfreundliches Verhalten und die Weigerung, den Schülern wenigstens zu einem gewissen Teil die Anwendung der dunklen Künste beizubringen. Es wurde nur dieser lächerliche Schwachsinn unterrichtet, der sich Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste nannte. Aber was brachte es einem, wenn man sich verteidigen kann, aber keine Ahnung davon hat, wie sich das, wogegen man sich verteidigen will, wirklich anfühlt. Nur durch dieses Wissen konnte man sich wirklich verteidigen. Man konnte kämpfen. Oder wenn man ein Malfoy war, so zog man an den richtigen Strippen und ließ andere für sich kämpfen. Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf. Den Kampf um die Schule würde er auf keinen Fall gegen seine Frau gewinnen. Also würde er einen Handel vorschlagen. Wenn sein Sohn unbedingt auf diese Schule sollte, so würde er und nur er bestimmen, wie dieser seine Ferien verbrachte. Er würde bestimmen, was der Junge las, mit wem er sich traf und vor allen Dingen, würde er dafür sorgen, dass seinem Sohn in den Ferien ein wenig der Kopf zurecht gerückt werden würde. Sein Sohn würde kein Schwächling werden. Er war verdammt noch mal ein Malfoy.

Äußerlich völlig gelassen wirkend, aber innerlich extrem angespannt, saß Lucius in dem exquisit eingerichteten Arbeitszimmer auf seinem Landsitz. Er schaute in die hellen Flammen des Kaminfeuers. Seit ein paar Wochen gab es Gerüchte. Der Dunkle Lord sei dabei, wieder zurück zukehren. Er machte sich keine Illusionen. Natürlich hatten sie noch immer am alten Glauben festgehalten. Die Reinheit des Blutes über alles gestellt. Aber wenn ER wirklich zurückkäme, dann wäre es ein hartes Stück Arbeit, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass die Familie Malfoy immer noch zu seinen treu ergebenen Dienern gehörte. Aber es war wichtig, dass ihnen das gelang. Lucius schwor sich, er würde alles dafür tun, dass der Dunkle Lord wieder zu seiner alten Macht zurückkommt.

Lucius schaute seinen Sohn fest an. Dessen viertes Jahr in Hogwarts würde in kürze beginnen. Und dank des großen Mundwerkes, das sein Sohn manchmal hatte, wusste nun jeder, dass Lucius Malfoy an dem kleinen Streich bei der Weltmeisterschaft beteiligt gewesen war. Natürlich konnte ihm niemand etwas nachweisen. Das konnten sie in den seltensten Fällen. Aber nun, nun war die Zeit der Spielereien vorbei. Nun wurde es auch für seinen Sohn Zeit, dass er endlich mal anfing seinen Kopf zu verwenden. Er war ein Malfoy, bei Merlin noch mal. Er hatte die Intelligenz dazu Großes zu leisten, vergeudete aber lieber seine Zeit mit Nichtigkeiten. Dementsprechend hatten er, Severus und Nott sich den Jungen in den Ferien zur Brust genommen. Es wurde Zeit, dass der Junge verstand, was es bedeutete ein Malfoy zu sein.

Nachdenklich strich sich Draco über den linken Arm. Auch wenn es bereits Wochen her war, dass er seinen Arm mit dem Dunklen Mal hatte markieren lassen, so schmerzte er doch immer noch. Und er wusste, er würde es immer spüren. Jederzeit, egal wo er sich aufhielt. Er würde für immer eine Erinnerung daran haben, dass Eltern nicht unfehlbar waren und das dunkle Magier nie ganz richtig im Kopf waren. Draco wusste, er würde es nicht schaffen. Der Auftrag, den er vom Dunklen Lord erhalten hatte, er war nicht zu erfüllen. Es war einfach unmöglich. Aber er durfte nicht aufgeben. Egal wie groß auch das Verlangen war einfach wegzulaufen, sich im Wald zu verstecken und sich zusammen zurollen wie ein kleines Kind. Er durfte nicht weglaufen. Er war verdammt noch mal ein Malfoy und die stellten sich jedem Problem, dass sich ihnen in den Weg stellte und beseitigten es auf die eine oder andere Art. Aber er wusste, dass bei seinem Problem weder die eine noch die andere Art wirklich hilfreich sein würde. Er stand allein da. Auch wenn Snape immer um ihn herum schlich. Ihm unauffällig auffällig seine Hilfe anbot. Aber er durfte keine Hilfe annehmen. Er musste es alleine schaffen. Und das würde er. Er würde es schaffen und seine Familie retten. Er würde seinen Auftrag erfüllen und vielleicht konnte er dann seine Eltern dazu überreden, aus England wegzugehen. Für eine Zeit einfach unterzutauchen. Weg von dem ganzen Wahnsinn. Vom Dunklen Lord, der immer wahnsinniger wurde. Von Potter und seinem Anhang, der ihn mittlerweile zu verfolgen schien. Potter, Draco fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er hatte sich mit ihm anfreunden wollen. Damals im Zug. Ihm schien es wie aus einem anderen Leben zu sein. Er wollte der Freund von dem Jungen der lebt sein. Es wäre etwas gewesen, das seinen Vater stolz auf ihn gemacht hätte. Aber, er hatte sich verschätzt. Harry Potter war einfach kein Mensch, der sich von dem Geld anderer beeindrucken ließ. Ihm ging es um die inneren Werte eines Menschen. Etwas, dass er selber gut verstand, auch wenn er sich bisher noch nicht den Luxus hatte leisten können, jemanden nur auf Grund der Tatsache zu mögen, weil dieser Mensch nett war. Für ihn würde es diese Option wahrscheinlich auch nie geben. Er war ein Malfoy. Und ein Malfoy zeigte niemals Gefühle. Ein Malfoy hatte keine wirklichen Freunde. Ein Malfoy hatte nützliche Bekanntschaften. Er seufzte. Wenn er alleine war, dann konnte er ehrlich zu sich sein. Sein Leben war Mist. Er merkte selbst, wie ihn die Kälte, die ihm von seinem Vater anerzogen worden war, langsam aber sicher von innen heraus tötete. Und mit dieser inneren Kälte kam der Wahnsinn. Er wusste es. Sah es jedes Mal, wenn er wieder zu einer der Versammlungen musste. Nott, Crabbe, Goyle und wie sie alle hießen. Sie waren innerlich schon tot und der Wahnsinn hatte in ihren Köpfen Einzug gehalten. Er stand auf, warf einen Blick über den See und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, so wie sie wollte er nicht werden. Er würde den Auftrag erledigen, irgendwie, und dann würde er nach einem Weg suchen, um aus dieser ganzen Geschichte mit heiler Haut heraus zu kommen.

Sich über seine Schulter umblickend zog Lucius seine Frau aus der großen Halle von Hogwarts. Sie hatten keine Wahl gehabt. Sie hatte mit hier her kommen müssen. Ebenso, wie sie ihren Landsitz dem Dunklen Lord zur Verfügung hatten stellen müssen. Aber sie waren Realisten. Vieles von dem sie geträumt hatten, war unter dem Dunklen Lord eingetreten. Aber nun. Er war auf einem absteigenden Ast. Die Schlacht würde innerhalb der nächsten Minuten entschieden sein. So oder so, sie konnten es beide nicht mehr länger mit IHM aushalten. Und von Potter wussten sie, dass ihr Sohn noch am Leben war. Die einzige Sache, die ihnen immer wichtiger gewesen war als ihr eigenes Leben, auch wenn sie es nie gezeigt hatten, sie existierte noch. Sie wussten beide, wenn ihr Verschwinden von einem Anhänger des Dunklen Lords bemerkt werden würde, wären sie erledigt.  
Aber sie hatten Glück. Unbehelligt erreichten sie die Eingangshalle. Gerade als sie sich auf die Suche machen wollten, wurden sie in eine Kammer gezogen. Bereit ihr Leben zu verteidigen, zog Narzissa ihren Zauberstab. Mit einem Mal war die Kammer in blasses Licht getaucht und sie sahen ihren Sohn vor sich. Glücklich fielen sie sich in die Arme. Lucius erkannte, dass das Leben, zu dem er seinen Sohn gezwungen hatte, viele Opfer von ihm verlangt hatte. Der Junge, nun mittlerweile war er schon ein Mann, sah abgemagert und kränklich aus. Die letzten beiden Jahre hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen und er hoffte, dass es ab sofort besser für sie laufen würde.  
Lucius war immer noch der Ansicht, dass die Reinheit des Blutes bewahrt werden müsste, dies war eine Ansicht, von der er sich nicht abbringen ließ. Aber die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages, nein eigentlich der letzten Wochen und Monate, hatten ihm gezeigt, dass Zauberer und Hexen, die von Muggeln abstammten nicht unbedingt schlechter waren als Reinblüter. Sie waren einfach anders. Sahen die Welt mit anderen Augen und vielleicht war das nicht mal schlecht.

Ende


End file.
